1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control device, a printing control method, and a printing control program.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus are disclosed in JP-A-2004-58384. The ink jet recording method and the ink jet recording apparatus can record a high-definition image even when abnormality occurs in the discharge state of ink in a nozzle. When there is an abnormal nozzle (N) in which abnormality occurs in the discharge state of ink, recording data that corresponds to the abnormal nozzle (N) is added to recording data that corresponds to nozzles (N−1) and (N+1) which are positioned in the vicinity of the abnormal nozzle (N). This compensates for the recording data that corresponds to the abnormal nozzle (N).
The size of dots that the nozzles positioned in the vicinity of the abnormal nozzle are supposed to originally form is not considered in the invention described in JP-A-2004-58384. For this reason, a problem arises in that a blank caused by the abnormal nozzle cannot be complemented when the size of dots that the nozzles positioned in the vicinity of the abnormal nozzle are supposed to originally form is the greatest in the invention described in JP-A-2004-58384.